It is known to provide a tufting machine with a system for detecting jammed or broken yarn. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,383 of Davis et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,888 of Sibley, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,560 of Jackson. However, such conventional tufting machines are not adapted to detect the actual position of a knife, compare the actual position of the knife to the desired position of the knife, and determine when the knife is not in the desired position. It is also known to provide a tufting machine with a system for detecting the position of a needle. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,344 of Christman, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,092 of Aubourg et al. However, such conventional tufting machines are not adapted to detect the actual position of a knife, compare the actual position of the knife to the desired position of the knife, and determine when the knife is not in the desired position.
It would be desirable, therefore, if an apparatus could be provided that would detect the position of a knife on a tufting machine, compare the actual position of the knife to the desired position of the knife, and determine when the knife is not in the desired position. It would also be desirable if a method could be provided for detecting the position of a knife on a tufting machine, comparing the actual position of the knife to the desired position of the knife, and determining when the knife is not in the desired position. It would be further desirable if an apparatus and method could be provided that would reduce the number of manufacturing defects in and the amount of repair required for a tufted floor covering.